


(2) choices

by mixtapestar



Series: A to Z + 5 Drabbles [28]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: Jester has a decision to make.





	(2) choices

Jester just couldn’t decide.

Pros and cons, she told herself. But she could only think of pros.

She stared deep into the shopkeep’s eyes, gripping the counter and leaning forward, until their eyes widened and the shopkeep leaned away. “Which would _you_ choose?” Jester demanded.

"Well," they began, pausing to clear their throat when their voice cracked. "Uh, well I suppose it's a matter of taste."

Jester smirked. "Yeah? And which is tastier?"

The shopkeep hummed. "No, I just meant--"

"I'll take the chocolate!" she pronounced.

The shopkeep sighed and reached for the doughnut.

" ** _Wait!_** " She shouted, sure now. "Strawberry.”


End file.
